


Draco and Narcissa

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, draco and narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: This is a fic about Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy having sex, and the events leading up to it.  One-shot, incest, definitely a smutty one-shot.





	Draco and Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...  
> I don't have any type of fetish for this, but it kind of manifested into a story, so I hope you all like it! If you comment, please be respectful. This is obviously just fiction, and in no way does this represent how I feel about incest. 
> 
> Comments will be monitored. But please leave a nice one! I love reading them <3
> 
> As always  
> Jen   
> The Snarry Shipper

**_Draco and Narcissa_ **

Narcissa was lying in bed with her husband, completely worn out after a long bout of animalistic sex. She sighed and peered at the door—which was open. She cursed. Draco was home, and he probably heard everything…

But, then again, perhaps he was downstairs. Her Dragon was a night owl at heart.

She sighed, getting up to close the door, still completely naked.

**NM/DM**

Draco had gone downstairs to read and snack. He knew his parents were fucking. He could tell from the thudding.

Why hadn’t they used a silencing spell? It drove Draco insane. It was very rare for them to couple nowadays—the least they could do for themselves is a silencing spell.

…and Draco knew it was wrong, he knew it was terribly, terribly wrong to listen. But he couldn’t help himself.

He told himself many times that he got hard from hearing his mother scream in pleasure because he was still a virgin. He yearned for sex—maybe that justified his…attraction.

He couldn’t stop feeling this way. He tried to focus on other women, but, they never seemed mature enough. The women his age were still girls.

He sighed, going upstairs, trying to take his mind off of…her. Passing his parents’ bedroom, he saw his naked mother about to close the door. Her breasts were still so beautiful, in her late thirties. He blushed—she was looking right at him. She hadn’t closed the door yet.

He ran to his room.

**NM/DM**

Lucius had to get up early again for Merlin only knows what. Narcissa was tired of it. He’d fuck her like there was no tomorrow, and three months later, he’d acknowledge her again for the same type of sex.

There was no love anymore. The passion was all fake, never truly real. 

He apparated out, and she immediately started thinking about Draco. 

He had the most peculiar look on his face, but she could recognize it anywhere. Attraction…and love. But it couldn’t be, could it? He was her son. 

But she knew what she saw. 

Was she desperate enough to actually confront him about it?

**NM/DM**

Narcissa had decided: she was going to talk to Draco. She couldn’t let this go. Her body wouldn’t allow it. Her mind was always circling back to those beautiful grey eyes, and how he looked at her.

Before she could knock on his door, she heard moaning. Slowly, she opened the door, without a sound.

Her boy had quite an impressive cock—actually bigger than his father—and he was working it to full length. His eyes were pinched shut, and he was moaning something incoherently. 

She decided to spell away her clothing, and quietly call his name. “Draco…”

Draco came—came hard while stroking himself, his fantasy seemed so bloody real. He gasped for breath when he saw his own mother naked in front of his bed. “Oh fuck! Mother!”

She came toward him, but he was scrambling to cover up. She pressed her hand on his chest, and also put a finger to his mouth, shushing him. “Shhh, it’s okay. Draco, I know how you feel about me.”

Draco looked horrified. She shook her head, “You don’t have to be afraid. I…I feel the same for you. I know it’s wrong…but I don’t care.”

Draco’s expression changed from horrified to shocked. He stammered, “You…want _me_? Why?” His erection was shamefully coming back to life, as he stared at her breasts.

She licked her lips, noticing his eye movements. “We love each other, Dragon.” She took her hand that was on Draco’s chest and dragged it downward, “and I want to make love. It’s been so long. I need someone to love me, Draco.” She collected his hard cock. She stroked it hard once.

He whimpered. “Mother! But—but will you tell anyone?”

She giggled, “Of course not! Baby.” She stroked him a little faster. He whined. She purred, “Not even your father. No one can know.”

Draco nodded. He couldn’t believe what was happening. 

He watched those perky breasts jiggling in front of him as he was being stroked hard.

“…Mother.” He whispered, not taking his eyes off of those breasts.

She gasped, her nipples growing harder by the second. “My boy. Do you see something you like?”

Draco looked into her eyes. “May I?”

She stopped stroking him and got closer, “Please. Please, Dragon.”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat at that nickname. The way she said it sounded so alluring. 

The fact that this was all so wrong only turned him on even more.

He was about to grab her breasts—but she was so desperate to be loved, and Draco had never been kissed before. He reached out with a shaky hand, cupping her cheek. She leaned into it and blushed. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back immediately, massaging her lips against his. He let her tongue into his mouth, suddenly finding his hands on her breasts while kissing her. She had the softest lips, the softest skin, and it felt divine. Her nipples were hard—he pinched them and squeezed them as their tongues rubbed together. 

She gasped and grabbed one of his hands, leading it down to her wet pussy.

“ _Please_ , Draco.” She begged. 

Draco felt how wet she was—and gasped, oh god, that was fucking arousing. His cock was so fucking hard. He wanted to be inside of her. Inside of his mother. Why did that turn him on so much? 

“Mommy.” Shite. He said it, and couldn’t take it back, but he was glad he did. 

She looked at him with a grin and a slight pink blush to her cheeks. She immediately laid down on the bed, spreading her legs. “That’s it. Don’t fight it, Draco…make love to me. My sweet boy.” She circled her clit with her finger, only tempting Draco more, to indulge.

Draco looked down at her glistening pussy. It looked so beautiful.

As if drawn to her clit, he bent down and examined her. He gently removed her hand from rubbing her clit. He looked up at her and whispered, “I love you, Mother.” He flicked his tongue out to circle her clit, rubbing her there.

She keened, “Oh fuck! Yes!” She panted as Draco inserted a finger inside of her pussy, still tasting her clit. “Oh fucking Merlin!” Her hand pressed Draco down against her, as she rubbed against him. He moaned, sending thrills down her body. 

“Draco! _Draco!_ ” She screamed, as he inserted his tongue into her pussy now. She was so close. He wanted to bring her to orgasm. 

He darted his tongue fast in and out of her hole, rubbing her clit, growling, “Cum for me, Narcissa!”

She arched, silent for a moment, then screaming, “Oh YES DRACO, YES!” 

She squirted around his tongue, and he tasted her nectar. “Mmm…” He moaned. She was so sweet. 

He didn’t even realize the precum on his cock until he looked down. Narcissa, however, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up for a deep kiss. Her hands were running all over his fit, firm body. She moaned in his mouth. 

Draco moaned back, realizing his cock was settling just against her hole. He was so fucking horny, so hard. He had dreamt about this for an embarrassingly long amount of time. “Narcissa…” He whispered, desperate to get her to scream like he’d heard the night before. 

She looked so beautiful, with her long silver blonde hair down on the pillow, her eyes shining. She looked so lustful. Then, she said, “I love you, Draco. Get inside me. Hurry, darling.” 

Draco felt his cock dip inside her, going slowly. He pressed in, looking into her eyes. She bit her lip and moaned, “Fuck! More!” He couldn’t control himself. He groaned, “Mother!” He tried to press in slowly, but she arched, and her legs wrapped around him, giving him no choice but to buck inside of her.

Draco yelped in pleasure and Narcissa moaned. He was panting in her ear, trying not to cum. 

She rubbed his back, knowing that this was his first time. Then, she squeezed him with her pussy, wanting him to move. He gasped and thrusted, surprised at his response to her. 

She cooed in his ear, “I know, baby. It feels so good. I love your cock in me…you’re the biggest I’ve had.” 

That made him thrust again, faster this time. Her channel gripped him as he did. He groaned, “Oh, Merlin! You feel so fucking good, Mother!” His mouth found her nipple, suckling on it. She grabbed the back of his neck. “Dragon…I need it harder. Faster. _Please!_ ”

She squealed in pleasure as Draco suddenly rocked into her hard, fast, in steady motions. He practically bounced them together onto the bed, and it felt so right, so natural. He looked into her eyes, holding her face. “I love you.”

She couldn’t help but kiss him as he gave her his virginity. Their tongues met in a sloppy kiss, until his thrusts got faster, deeper, more urgent. He was gasping and whining in her ear, while she still had her legs wrapped around him.

“That’s it, baby. That’s it…” she held him, one hand on his neck, the other at his side. His cock was pounding her—it felt so fucking glorious. Lucius could never reach her this deeply. 

Draco was a natural.

Draco could feel himself getting close. “Mommy! Mommy! I’ll come inside you…Oh fuck! What if you get pregnant?” He couldn’t stop thrusting, despite that fear of her becoming swollen from his own seed.

She pressed against him as he pounded her hard. She whispered seductively in his ear, “Cum inside me, Dragon. Make me pregnant. No one will have to know—no one would believe it was from your seed, from my son’s hard cock, pounding into me.” She felt him lengthening in the deepest part of her. “Oh Draco! I can feel you growing.”

Draco mewled, “Oh, Mother!” Why did it turn him on that she could get pregnant? It was so wrong—but they were past that. He hammered into her at a lightning pace. She squealed at each thrust. She breathed hotly in his ear, “I know you’re close. All you have to do is cum, my Dragon. Cum inside of Mommy.”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat. He thrusted _hard_ into her, feeling his cock being sucked in, and squeezed so delightfully. He squealed, “ _I’m coming! Mother!_ ”

Narcissa screamed in pleasure, feeling her muscles contracting. “DRACO!” She arched, feeling the tip of his hard cock in the deepest part of her, about to explode.

Draco watched his beautiful mother as she arched, her mouth open, her lids closed, and her delicious tight pussy sucking him inside of her.

He pounded her over and over, through her orgasm, as he felt his own cock pulse into her. With unknown strength, he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her body like a doll so that he could grab her while he came into her, pressing her as closely to him as he possibly could.

The pulses of cum were never-ending, it seemed, as Draco pumped her full of his hot semen. Narcissa moaned while she was being filled. She loved the sensation. 

Draco rutted against her until the last of his orgasm faded. Finally, they collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard against each other. When Draco came to his senses, he mindlessly sucked on a nipple.

She petted his hair, his softening cock still inside her. “Such a good boy.”

**_Fin_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3  
> Stay respectful!


End file.
